Rum Raisin Please!
by Redline57
Summary: Kyoko comes over to bother her best friend, hoping for some of her beloved Rum Raisin. But what happens when Yui wants to share?


Kyoko's Rum Raisin

Somewhere, in some place called Yui's apartment, a young blonde girl decided that bothering her best friend for the hundredth time would be a good idea. So she did.

*Ding Dong*

Yui got up from her homework and walked towards the door. _Kyoko didn't mention wanting to come over. Neither did anyone else, but they'd call first._ Yui picked up her portable door monitor and looked at the screen. She turned it on but still only saw a backlit black screen. _Huh, did it die?_ Before she put it down, the screen brightened somewhat into what looked like a dark red cave with a large round object. She immediately heard a noise like a volcano, as the object stood up like a hot air balloon and shook violently on the screen. "Ahh! The hell?!" Yui dropped the device. Still shaking, she picked it up and saw the screen go black again. _It's…probably nothing. Y-yeah._ She heard a knock and looked towards the door. "Who is it?" As she stood there, nearly shaking, she steeled herself for anything she could think of. Well almost anything.

"Its me Yui! Super Sexy Commando Kyoko!"

"Ahhh…." Yui stood blankly. She calmed only a little and walked towards the door. _I hate this girl. I really do._ She unlocked the door and looked angrily at her best friend.

"I come bearing ingredients!" Kyoko held out a bag full of groceries.

"You come bearing annoyance!" The sound of a thud was heard down the hallway. A moment later, Yui was in the kitchen with her friend, now sporting a large bruise on the top of her heard.

"Booo, you're mean, Yui."

"I'm mean? What the hell was that anyway? It scared me half to death!"

"The decoration in my throat!" Yui deadpanned for a moment, about to question her friend when she figured out what she meant.

"You're uvula? That was your mouth that creeped me out!?"

"Hehe. Not bad huh?"

"Wait. How did you do that upside down!?"

A short while later, the two girls sat in front of the TV, Yui playing her game and Kyoko watching happily. Yui had calmed down and Kyoko had nursed the new bruise her best friend had given her. As the game played on, eventually Kyoko's stomach started to make noise. After the third level increase, Kyoko yawned a bit bored. "Yui….."

"What?"

"Feed me."

"No."

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Dammit Kyoko. You do need to grow up sometime." After a moment of no response, Yui paused her game, and looked at her best friend. Kyoko was sitting there smiling, looking right at her. _How can she look so sweet but creep me out so much._ "Ugh." Yui stood up and left the room, leaving Kyoko sitting there with a smile. Yui turned to see Kyoko sitting there completely motionless. _This stupid girl._ She returned a moment later with a small container of ice cream.

"I love you Yui!" Kyoko jumped up and threw her arms around her friend.

"Yeah yeah." Kyoko pulled back and looked at Yui with a smile on her face and eyebrows raised, looking like she was waiting for the answer to a question she never asked. "What?"

"Feed me?"

"I…no, you're joking." Kyoko closed her eyes and inhaled slowly and heavily. "Stop! Collapse those lungs right now." Kyoko opened her eyes, looking at Yui with puffed cheeks. "Fine, just no more whining."

"Yay!" Kyoko flung herself into a sitting position, smiling happily as can be. Yui tried her best to hide her smile from the girl. _If I keep spoiling her, she really never will grow up._ She looked at the blonde grinning from ear to ear, like the cat waiting for the can opener to finish. Yui looked for a moment, staring back, with her hand on the lid. When she popped the lid off of the ice cream, there was no response from Kyoko.

"Kyoko." The girl smiled brightly with her eyes wide open, full of hope. Yui mumbled incoherently. Something about having the dumbest best friend on earth. Kyoko started humming, anxiously waiting.

"Yui…?"

"Oh my word, fine." Yui sat down in front of her friend, who was figuratively wagging her tail. "Say 'ahhhh' Kyoko."

"Aaaaaa." Kyoko closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Yui fed the girl, who happily enjoyed the first spoonful. "Mmmm! Man the first taste is always the best."

"Yeah I know how you feel." Yui scooped up another spoonful and looked at her best friend, in pure ecstasy, eyes closed and mouth agape. _Hmm. I wonder._ "Maybe I'll finish this." Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Yui eat the scoop of ice cream herself.

"Huh?!" Kyoko looked at her best friend like someone cancelled Mirakarun. Yui opened her eyes and looked at Kyoko who was nearly about to cry.

"Had to try some. Boy, I really could eat the rest of this myself" Yui grinned.

"Gaaaan~!" Yui smiled as she chuckled back, licking the spoon. The thought struck her that Kyoko would probably make some kind of remark about having an indirect kiss. Rather than react, she only smiled, and cleaned off the spoon with her tongue. _I'll get the jump on her this time. I know what she's going to say._ Kyoko's thoughts were indeed exactly how Yui predicted.

The blonde looked right at her friend with her best poker face, feigning anxiety at this point. _It's like an indirect kiss with Yui. Hehehe. I'll have to tease her._ But as she looked up at Yui, the girl had the happiest smile on her face, spoon in her mouth as licked it up and down, cleaning every bit of ice cream off. This wouldn't phase Kyoko except that Yui was doing a very good job of having a bright, happy smile on her face. This action seemed to short circuit Kyoko as she blushed and her thoughts halted. _Oh my inspiration. Yui is…_

Yui then just smiled, scooped up another spoonful and held it to Kyoko. "Well here you go, Kyoko, say 'ahhh'."

"Ahhh." Kyoko happily ate the next spoonful. She was on cloud nine, at least physically. Mentally her mind was far away, her thoughts of waiting to tease Yui about the spoon now gone. Her mind was racing, dreaming up ideas for doujins involving a best friend feeding a girl ice cream.

Kyoko's manga ideas went from involving Mirakurun and Rivalun to everywhere. Kyoko mentally wrote down all these ideas as her body was still enjoying the pampering of her best friend. _Man I'm such a good multi-tasker!_ Kyoko focused on Yui for a second who had a look of fake irritation on her face _. I know her so well. She's enjoying this too._ Kyoko's thoughts drifted far and wide. She thought of this and thought of that. She looked again at Yui, who was spoiling the girl again. _Yui really is a sweetheart deep down._ Her thoughts now went to a scenario where two best friends were flirting with each other and one was spoon-feeding the other. These thoughts went from one inspiration to another, changing and swirling in her head until ultimately her thoughts were right back to reality. Kyoko was being spoonfed by Yui as she daydreamed about manga ideas centered on her being fed ice cream by her best friend Yui. As her mind crossed reality with her daydreaming, she was left looking at Yui, not in her mindset of a best friend being nice, but in the context of a doujin where a girl, Yui, was pampering her best friend, Kyoko, and the best friend was having romantic feelings.

Kyoko grew nervous as her intrinsic thoughts of manga disappeared and reality kicked in a bit too hard. She was having a fantasy about her best friend right in front of her. Rather than tease the girl, her mind was focused on a romantic doujin as Yui and herself as an actual couple. The girl's face was growing more and more red, but she complied, eating the ice cream.

Yui continued to spoon feed Kyoko her rum raisin another bite. As time went on, Kyoko responded slower and slower while Yui knew nothing of the maelstrom of thoughts churning in her head. _Uguu…Yui…please stop, I feel funny. I feel… um… geez…_ By the time Yui was halfway done, Kyoko was all but paralyzed.

"Yui…" Kyoko whined as Yui smiled.

"Just enjoy it." She takes another bite.

"Yuiiiiiiiiiii…."

"Hmm?" Yui smiled with raised eyebrows. _Heh. Got her._ Kyoko looked down, bashful.

"Um, could we stop?" Yui smiled. _Victory._

"Why?"

"Well, see…I'm starting to enjoy this…um…too…much." Her voiced fell quiet as she looked at the ground. She turned red silently hoping Yui wouldn't press the issue. _Yui please stop. This isn't a joke anymore! I feel like…please don't make me say it. My damn brain is having a spark of inspiration about you and me! Please understand me._ Kyoko looked up bashfully with her wide round eyes, trying her best to attempt to convey her thoughts telepathically. Her eyes were upset and sad, but still she was barely trying to squint her eyes, as if she could fire some kind of mental though at the girl to get her to understand what she was too embarrassed to say right now.

"How much is too much, Kyoko?" Yui grinned. Kyoko faltered. _Telepathy failed._

"I'm full is all." Kyoko couldn't stop her mind from where it was going. _This isn't a joke manga I'm writing. I'm actually thinking of Yui in THAT way!_

"You've never left a single half-full carton here. So come on Kyoko." Yui got close up in the girl's face with an entertained expression and a big fat grin. "How come you won't finish, hmm? How much is too much?" _Gotcha Kyoko. Now for the indirect kiss joke._ Yui opened her mouth but Kyoko spoke first.

"I'm enjoying this too much. In the way like I wanna kiss you too much." …

"…" Yui stared blankly at her best friend. _Geez, she's really pulling out all the stops this time. Damn. Beat me to the punchline._

"N-nevermind." Kyoko turned her face shakily and when Yui noticed this, her own face turned pale white and nearly started to sweat, as she felt incredibly hot. _No. She was just kidding. Just like always. right? Right? Why do I feel so…_

"What did you say Kyoko? You wanna what?" Kyoko started to panic on the inside. _Oh my gosh this is feeling WAY too close to home. I can't stop my thoughts or my words even! Ah! I um…_

"K-k-…kiss…" Kyoko's voice shook. Her face turned pale and she looked dejectedly at the ground as she started to cry. Yui looked blankly at her friend, while a jumbled turmoil of emotions ran through her own head. _I don't get her. Is she really upset? I mean…she wanted to kiss me? Why? And why is that bothering me? She's pulled this sort of stuff before._ "S-sorry…." As she choked back a whimper, Yui's mind turned off and her instinct turned on. She flung herself at the girl, wrapping both arms around her.

"Kyoko…"

"Uuuuu…." Kyoko actually started to cry. The thought hurt Yui, reminding her of having to protect the blonde several times in their past. _What is the matter with her?_ _Aw Kyoko, please don't cry…_ She started to speak softly, only a little bit above a whisper, as she started to stroke the girl's hair.

"Kyoko, relax. It's just me. Shh. I'm here, nothing can hurt you."

"You, um. You see…" Kyoko pushed back gently and looked down, the physical contact being too much for her while in 'Chitose-mode' so to speak. When Yui lifted the girl's head up, she looked at her with an expression she had never seen before, tears still in her eyes. Kyoko made a noise like a frightened animal, looking right below Yui's eyes. _She's looking at my face. At my…lips? Oh dammit, is she screwing with me? Was she serious?!_

"Kyoko?"

"S-sorry…I just…" Kyoko forced herself to stop the tears from coming. Yui felt her emotions crumble and felt a squeezing in her chest _. Kyoko you know I can't stand to see you sad. Ah, you're going to make me cry too…This…this… Aw man!_ _She really want's to kiss me this bad? She's done it as a joke before though. Geez, this girl! I've gotta do this again? Dammit Kyoko!_

"Ah, dammit, Kyoko!" Yui pulled herself forward and crashed her lips right onto those of her best friend, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She pressed firmly, as if wanting to forever engrave herself into a part of Kyoko.

The kiss was harsh, fast, unpolished. And mostly full of passion. Yui had her face nearly tensed as if she was trying her hardest to give a good kiss. Kyoko on the other hand was shocked and shivered at every single movement. After a moment, she broke down as emotions overtook her. She closed her eyes and cried, all the while kissing her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Yui and inhaled harshly as if this was the last breath she was to ever take. The blonde moaned into her best friend's mouth, causing both girls to shudder. The two deepened the kiss, making Yui relax, sliding her arms gently around Kyoko.

After a moment, Kyoko felt Yui pull back, just for a second, for a fraction of a second, and for a millimeter of space. "W-w-what was that?" Yui looked into Kyoko's eyes, her face embarrassed and her vision half blurred. Kyoko responded by wrapping her arms tighter and pulling Yui into a tight hug against her, dragging her down onto the ground, still crying. Her emotions were finally coalescing into the simple action of connecting with her best friend as closely as she could in a way no one ever had before. Still a bit confused, Yui slid her arms slowly up the girl's back and pulled her body snugly against her own. Kyoko cried for another few moments.

Yui held her best friend until she calmed down. Her mind slowed and turned into a maelstrom herself, reeling and replaying what just happened. Kyoko could only whimper a noise that Yui knew meant she was as happy as she could be. The blonde slid her hands up toward Yui's neck and laced her fingers through the girl's hair. Kyoko looked into Yui's eyes and then kissed her. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it said what she couldn't. And that message in Kyoko's mind was simply 'you mean the world to me.' The two separated, looking into each other's eyes from mere inches away.

"I love you Yui." The thought hit Yui hard enough to choke on her own air. This wasn't her friend toying with her; she knew the blonde too well for this. Her conscience told her that this was a real, all out declaration that she was IN love with her. In spite of their kiss, this still felt unexpected to her. She panicked, turned red and nearly started to sweat. Her mind raced, her body panicked and she felt lightheaded about to feint. But her heart replied before she could.

"I love you too, Kyoko." Kyoko's eyes widened at what she just said. And so did Yui's. _Holy crap I really meant that._ She looked at Kyoko, and then smiled. _I guess I will be with Kyoko forever at her beck and call._ The blonde sniffled, smiling happily at her best friend. _But that's just fine with me._

"Really?"

"Really." Kyoko closed her eyes and snuggled up against Yui. The brunette smiled at the thought of being able to protect her best friend once again. But the predominant thought she had was that she didn't even think about kissing Kyoko. She just reacted. The girl wanted it and she relented. She really would do absolutely anything for Kyoko. The thought left Yui feeling flushed, that no matter what, she really was going to be with Kyoko forever.

"So um, does this mean you will be my girlfriend now?"

"WHAT?!"

"Please?" Kyoko pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. Yui's panic and fear were no match for Kyoko's puppy dog eyes.

"Y-yeah? Sure, Kyoko."

"Okay. So um…next we get naked in the bathtub…"

"Slow down dammit! I mean….ugh, eat your ice cream yourself! I'm going to the bathroom now." She stood up and threw the spoon on the ground in front of the girl, walking away with her face red as could be. "Alone!" Kyoko smiled as widely as she could as the door slammed shut. She fell back on the floor, arms splayed out and her eyes glossed over as she basked in the feeling that she had never been happier in her life. _Yui loves me._ Kyoko looked toward the door, seeing that there was no movement. She then wrapped her arms around herself and rolled around on the floor, squealing like a giddy fangirl.

The bathroom door opened and Yui looked at her best friend, lying on the ground frozen with her arms wrapped around herself, like she had been caught stealing a cookie. Yui still donned the bright red face she left the room with. She twitched as she looked down, feeling embarrassed at what she was going to say. "Um, since most of that one melted, would you like another rum raisin? We could share." Kyoko stood up and walked happily toward her best friend and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Yui."

"Love you too Kyoko."


End file.
